1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the placement of tin cap like devices on a ribbon like material wherein said tin caps are evenly spaced and secured on a straight line; and wherein the spacing between the tin caps are in accordance with building codes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years, many roofing inspectors have condemned the installation of roofing felt; in some cases this occurs when the randomly placed tin caps were not positioned in accordance to building codes.
Object and Advantages
Accordingly, I claim the following as my object and advantages of the invention: to provide a product enabling roofers to in stall tin caps which are evenly spaced and can be positioned on a straight line; requiring on assemblage, the use of this device will solve the problem of randomly placed tin caps, while minimizing the waste of tin caps, manpower and time.